The invention is employable for anchoring various constructions in the ground. These may be, for example, traffic signs, advertising panels, solar plants, wind turbines, sound protection walls, transmitter pylons, and a plurality of further components.
Components of this type have hitherto generally been anchored in a concrete foundation which is incorporated in a hole in the ground which is excavated for this purpose on site. The works connected therewith are complex and cost intensive.
DE 197 01 299 A1 proposes the use of a concrete duct which is composed of prefabricated parts which are to be assembled at the installation site, as a foundation for the support, in that the support is immovably fastened on the duct prior to the duct with the lower part of the support being inserted into the ground.
To this end, a hole has to be initially excavated in the ground, the support fastened on the duct, the duct inserted into the hole in the ground and aligned such that the support assumes the desired position. The remaining hole in the ground is subsequently filled in and the ground material is compressed such that the duct and thus the support are fixedly anchored in the ground.
The remaining hole in the ground is usually filled with concrete around the duct, in order to anchor the duct even more firmly in the ground, this being required when fastening particularly high supports or pylons or supports which are particularly heavily stressed.
From DE 10 2010 009 140 A1 an anchoring device which contains a main body for fastening constructions is known, wherein the lower region of the ground body at the ground side is connected to a base plate in which plane a planar two-dimensional structure is disposed so as to be concentric with the main body and is fixedly connected to the latter, and the upper region is connectable to a part of the construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,642 A describes an antenna support for holding an antenna on a surface, for example a roof. The antenna support displays an elongate pylon, a base structure, and bracings between the pylon and the base structure which hold the pylon in a vertical position. The bracings are fastened on the pylon so as to be spaced apart from the central axis of the latter, such that they secure the pylon against rotation about its central axis.
A portable foldable support structure for a microwave dish antenna is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,116 A. Three or more legs, which run in an oblique manner to a base plane and in this base plane are connected to the central column by means of braces, are articulated close to their upper end on a central column.
A base for an offshore wind energy plant is described in DE 20 2005 003 425 U1. The base comprises at least three foundations having in each case at least one foundation junction element. The foundations are to be placed onto a contact plane, are interconnected in pairs by rim tubes, and in each case via a star-connection element connected to a duct-foot junction element which is disposed in the center of the polygon defined by the foundations and below a head junction element. The base furthermore comprises head braces which in each case extend from a foundation junction element to a head junction element which is disposed above the contact plane. The junction elements are formed from concrete. The spoke tubes, the rim tubes, and the head braces are configured as spun concrete tubes which are in each case clamped between stop faces on the foundation junction elements, on the head junction element, and/or on the duct-foot junction element. At least the head braces are clamped in each case by way of at least one clamping element between the foundation junction elements and the head junction element.